wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
David Krüger
David Krüger est un chanteur, acteur et photographe,« Site de David Kruger » sur Davidkruger.fr. français, né le 17 février 1968 à Paris« Biographie de David Kruger » sur Soap-passion.com.. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Dwayne « The Rock » Johnson, Michael Shannon, Ed Helms et plus récemment de Chris Pratt ainsi que l'une des voix de Jay R. Ferguson, Jonathan LaPaglia, Barry Pepper, Adam Baldwin, Guy Pearce, Will Ferrell, Romany Malco, Bobby Cannavale et Shemar Moore. Il est également la voix du Major John-117 dans les jeux vidéo de la saga Halo. Biographie David Krüger est le fils de l'actrice Anne Rochant,David&ident=94127&debut=0&record=0&from=ok David Krüger sur Lesgensducinema.com, le 23 septembre 2012.. À 17 ans, il se met au chant]]« Interview de David Kruger » sur Halodestiny.net.. Il a suivi des formations de danse tel que le Modern jazz et les claquette ainsi qu'une formation professionnelle d'acteur« Fiche de David Kruger » sur Agents-artistes.com.. Plus tard, il se lance dans le monde du doublageInterview de David Krüger sur Unificationfrance.com, le 3 août 2014.. En 2001, lors d'une session d'essai pour un casting parmi trois ou quatre autres acteurs, il est choisi pour interpréter le personnage de John 117 dans le jeu vidéo (sur console) Halo: Combat Evolved, qui par la suite est devenu l'une des icônes du milieu du jeu vidéo. Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1974 : Claudine de John Berry : Paul * 2008 : Secret défense de Philippe Haïm : l'interrogateur DGSE * 2009 : Eden à l'ouest de Costa-Gavras : le premier rabatteur de l'usine Courts métrages * ? : Dernière Volonté (Lash Wish) d'Adam Krüger : le prêtre * 2008 : Encore une nuit de merde dans cette ville pourrie d'Edouard Rose : le narrateur Télévision Téléfilms * 1991 : Le Squale de Claude Boissol : le fils Norge * 2009 : Obsession(s) de Frédéric Tellier : le technicien IPJ Séries télévisées * 1991 : Commissaire Moulin : Arnaud Benazet (saison 3, épisode 8 : L'Ours vert) * 2003 : Navarro : Bonnard (saison 15, épisode 2 : Police racket) * 2009 : Ce jour-là, tout a changé : le narrateur (saison 1, épisode 2 : L'Évasion de Louis XVI) * 2010 : Les Bleus, premiers pas dans la police : Gilbert (saison 3, épisode 4 : Le passé retrouvé) * 2015 : Commissaire Magellan : le journaliste (saison 5, épisode 3 : Grand large) Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Michael Shannon * Michael Shannon dans (13 films) : ** World Trade Center (2006) : Dave Karnes ** 7 h 58 ce samedi-là (2007) : Dex ** Premium Rush (2012) : Bobby ** The Iceman (2013) : Richard Kuklinski ** Young Ones (2014) : Ernest Holm ** Broadway Therapy (2015) : un agent de sécurité ** Elvis and Nixon (2016) : Elvis Presley ** Frank et Lola (2016) : Frank ** Loving (2016) : Grey Villet ** La Forme de l'eau (2017) : le colonel Richard Strickland ** Horse Soldiers (2018) : Cal Spencer ** What They Had (2018) : Nick ** À couteaux tirés (2019) : Walt Thrombey thumb|110px|Dwayne Johnson * Dwayne « The Rock » Johnson dans (13 films) : ** Fast and Furious 5 (2011) : agent Luke Hobbs ** G.I. Joe : Conspiration (2013) : le sergent-major Marvin « Roadblock » Hinton ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : agent Luke Hobbs ** No Pain No Gain (2013) : Paul Doyle ** Empire State (2014) : James Ransome ** Hercule (2014) : Hercule ** Fast and Furious 7 (2015) : agent Luke Hobbs ** Agents presque secrets (2016) : Bob ** Fast and Furious 8 (2017) : agent Luke Hobbs ** Baywatch : Alerte à Malibu (2017) : Mitch Buchannon ** Jumanji : Bienvenue dans la jungle (2017) : Dr. Smolder Bravestone ** Skyscraper (2018) : Will Ford ** Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw (2019) : agent Luke Hobbs thumb|110px|Ed Helms * Ed Helms dans (8 films) : ** Very Bad Trip (2009) : Dr. Stuart « Stu » Price ** Very Bad Trip 2 (2011) : Dr. Stuart « Stu » Price ** Jeff, Who Lives at Home (2011) : Pat ** Very Bad Trip 3 (2013) : Dr. Stuart « Stu » Price ** Les Miller, une famille en herbe (2013) : Brad Gurdlinger ** Stretch (2014) : Karl ** Vive les vacances (2015) : Rusty Griswold ** Mariés... mais pas trop (2017) : Noah thumb|110px|Chris Pratt * Chris Pratt dans (7 films) : ** Les Gardiens de la Galaxie (2014) : Peter Jason Quill / Star-Lord ** Jurassic World (2015) : Owen Grady ** Les Sept Mercenaires (2016) : Josh Farraday, le joueur ** Passengers (2016) : Jim Preston ** Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol. 2 (2017) : Peter Jason Quill / Star-Lord ** Avengers: Infinity War (2018) : Peter Jason Quill / Star-Lord ** Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) : Owen Grady thumb|110px|Barry Pepper * Barry Pepper dans (4 films) : ** True Grit (2011) : « Lucky » Ned Pepper, le chef de bande ** Infiltré (2013) : l'agent Cooper ** Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros (2013) : le capitaine Jay Fuller ** Secret d'État (2014) : Russell Dobson thumb|110px|Guy Pearce * Guy Pearce dans : ** Deux frères (2004) : Aidan McRory ** Trahison (2008) : Roy Clayton ** Histoires enchantées (2008) : Kendall * Cuba Gooding Jr. dans : ** 50 degrés Fahrenheit (2000) : Arlo ** École paternelle 2 (2007) : Charlie Hinton ** The Way of War (2009) : David Wolfe thumb|110px|Will Ferrell * Will Ferrell dans : ** Les Producteurs (2005) : Franz Liekind ** Ricky Bobby : Roi du circuit (2006) : Ricky Bobby ** Frangins malgré eux (2008) : Brennan Huff * Joe Spinell dans : ** Le Parrain (1973''2e doublage effectué en 2008.) : Willi Cicci (2e doublage) ** ''Le Parrain 2 (1974) : Willi Cicci (2e doublage) * Stephen Baldwin dans : ** Deux garçons, une fille, trois possibilités (1994) : Stuart ** Bio-Dome (1996) : Doyle Johnson * Jonathan Rhys-Meyers dans : ** Le Maître du jeu (1997) : Josh Minnell ** Mission impossible 3 (2006) : Declan * Steve Zahn dans : ** Hors d'atteinte (1998) : Glenn Michaels ** Casses en tous genres (1998) : Eddie * Christian Bale dans : ** Shaft (2000) : Walter Wade Jr. ** Equilibrium (2003) : John Preston * Anson Mount dans : ** Urban Legend 2 : Coup de grâce (2000) : Toby Belcher ** Hood of Horror (2006) : Tex Woods Jr. * Mark Pellegrino[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_S/spartan_TV.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Qui a tué Mona ? »] sur Voxofilm, consulté le 2 juin 2013.,[http://www.latourdesheros.com/ltdh/index.php/David_Kr%C3%BCger « Fiche du doublage français du film Truman Capote »] sur La Tour des héros', consulté le 9 avril 2013, mis en ligne le 2 juin 2013. dans : ** ''Qui a tué Mona ? (2000) : Murph Calzone ** Truman Capote (2006) : Dick Hickock * David Arquette dans : ** Spot (2001) : Gordon ** Arac Attack, les monstres à huit pattes (2002) : Chris McCormick * Jason Lee dans : ** Vanilla Sky (2002) : Brian Shelby ** Underdog, chien volant non identifié (2008) : Underdog (voix) * Jon Favreau dans : ** La Plus Belle Victoire (2004) : Ron Roth ** I Love You, Man (2009) : Barry thumb|110px|Bobby Cannavale * Bobby Cannavale dans : ** Happy Endings (2005) : Javier Duran ** Very Bad Dads (2015) : Dr. Emilio Francisco * Dash Mihok dans : ** Effraction (2012) : Ty ** Happiness Therapy (2013) : l'officier Keogh * Frank Grillo dans : ** Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver (2014) : Brock Rumlow / Crossbones ** Captain America: Civil War (2016) : Brock Rumlow / Crossbones * Toby Kebbell dans : ** La Planète des singes : L'Affrontement (2014) : Koba ** La Planète des singes : Suprématie (2017) : Koba * 1989 : Outrages : le sergent Tony Meserve (Sean Penn) (2e doublage) * 1991 : Jungle Fever : Vinny (Nicholas Turturro) * 1994 : À toute allure : Will (Anthony Kiedis) * 1995 : Hackers : Ramon Sanchez (Renoly Santiago) * 1996 : That Thing You Do! : Heckler (Sean Whaley) * 1998 : Un cadavre sur le campus : Kyle (Jason Segel) * 1998 : Souviens-toi... l'été dernier : Barry Cox (Ryan Phillippe) * 1999 : Carrie 2 : Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) * 1999 : Double Jeu : l'expert internet (Daniel Lapaine) * 1999 : Chevauchée avec le diable : George Clyde (Simon Baker) * 2000 : Danse ta vie : Sergei (Ilia Kulik) * 2000 : Hollow Man : Carter Abbey (Greg Grunberg) * 2000 : Ordinary Decent Criminal : Gerry (Paul Hickey) * 2000 : The Patriot : Danvers (Mark Twogood) * 2000 : The Crow 3: Salvation : Phillip Dutton (Bill Mondy) * 2000 : Way of the Gun : Longbaugh (Benicio del Toro) * 2000 : 60 secondes chrono : Tumbler (Scott Caan) * 2001 : Évolution : Wayne Green (Seann William Scott) * 2001 : Pearl Harbor : le lieutenant Billy Thompson (William Lee Scott) * 2001 : Le Retour de la Momie : Spivey (Tom Fisher) * 2002 : Allumeuses ! : Michael (Eddie McClintock) * 2002 : La Chute du faucon noir : Cliff Wolcott (Jeremy Piven) * 2002 : Minority Report : Lycon (David Stifel) * 2002 : Le Roi Scorpion : Takmet (Peter Facinelli) * 2003 : Le Peuple des ténèbres : Paul Loomis (Marc Blucas) * 2003 : Les Larmes du Soleil : Jason « Flea » Mabry (Chad Smith) * 2003 : Le Vaisseau de l'angoisse : Dodge (Ron Eldard) * 2003 : L'Expérience : Eckert (Timo Dierkes) * 2003 : Anatomie 2 : Benjamin Sachs (Rosel Zech) * 2003 : Love Actually : Tony (Abdul Salis) * 2004 : Le Sourire de Mona Lisa : Spencer Jones (Jordan Bridges) * 2004 : La Grande Arnaque : Jack Ryan (Owen Wilson) * 2004 : Ong-bak : George (Petchtai Wongkamlao) * 2004 : Laurel Canyon : Ian McKnight (Alessandro Nivola) * 2005 : Profession profiler : Lucas Harper (Jonny Lee Miller) * 2005 : Match Point : l'agent de police (Paul Kaye[http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/match_point.htm « Fiche du doublage français du film Match Point »] sur Voxofilm, consulté le 9 avril 2013) et Alan Sinclair (Geoffrey StreatFeild) * 2006 : Magic Baskets 2 : le pasteur (Viv Leacock) * 2006 : Half Light : Brian (Henry Ian Cusick) * 2007 : Bad Times : Leo (Blue Mesquita) * 2007 : Stardust, le mystère de l'étoile : Primus (Jason Flemyng) * 2007 : Le Royaume (The Kingdom) : Francis Manner (Kyle Chandler) * 2007 : Next : Roybal (José Zúñiga) * 2007 : Mi$e à prix : Bill, le chef de la sécurité (Matthew Fox) * 2007 : 30 jours de nuit : Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) * 2007 : The Invisible : Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) * 2007 : Sukiyaki Western Django : le chef de la bande qui agresse Ringo (?) * 2008 : Baby Mama : Oscar (Romany Malco) * 2008 : Balles de feu : Gary (Diedrich Bader) * 2009 : Outpost : Taktorov (Brett Fancy) * 2009 : Les Anges de Boston 2 : Jimmy (Robb Wells) * 2009 : Anges et Démons : M. Grey, l'assassin (Nikolaj Lie Kaas) * 2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens : Doug Roth (John Shaw) * 2009 : Fighting : Harvey Boarden (Terrence Howard) * 2009 : Bienvenue à Zombieland : Tallahassee (Woody Harrelson) * 2009 : Clones : le colonel Brendon (Michael Cudlitz) * 2009 : Star Trek : Ayel (Clifton Collins Jr.) * 2009 : [2 (film)|[REC²]] : José, le pompier (Juli Fàbregas) * 2010 : Greenberg : Ivan Schrank (Rhys Ifans) * 2010 : Green Zone : le major Briggs (Jason Isaacs) * 2010 : The Dinner : Caldwell (Ron Livingston) * 2010 : Piranha 3D : Sam (Ricardo Antonio Chavira) * 2010 : Date limite : l'agent fédéral mexicain (Marco Rodríguez) * 2011 : Mes meilleures amies : Ted (Jon Hamm) * 2011 : Le Silence des ombres : l'inspecteur Danton (Steven Rishard) * 2011 : Priest : le prêtre (Paul Bettany) * 2011 : World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles : le caporal Peter Kerns (Jim Parrack) * 2011 : Kill List : Jay (Neil Maskell) * 2011 : The Hit List : l'inspecteur Neil McKay (Jonathan LaPaglia) (sorti directement en DVD) * 2011 : Détective Dee : Le Mystère de la flamme fantôme : Shatuo Zhong (Tony Leung Ka-fai) * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : Allan Thompson (Daniel Mays) * 2011 : Zookeeper : Shane (Donnie Wahlberg) * 2011 : Colombiana : Fabio (Jesse Borrego) * 2012 : Aftershock : le gringo (Eli Roth) * 2013 : Maniac : Jason, le petit ami d'Anna (Sammi Rotibi) * 2014 : Sabotage : Joe « Grinder » Phillips (Joe Manganiello) * 2014 : Top Five : lui-même (DMX) * 2014 : Equalizer : Frank Masters (David Harbour) * 2015 : À la poursuite de demain : Eddie Newton (Tim McGraw) * 2015 : Strictly Criminal : Tommy King (Scott Anderson) * 2016 : The Finest Hours : Donald Bangs (Benjamin Koldyke) * 2017 : Resident Evil : Chapitre final : Christian (William Levy) * 2017 : Comment se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour : Matthew Taylor (Shemar Moore) * 2017 : La Belle et la Bête : Tom, un des comparses de Gaston (Jimmy Johnston) * 2017 : The Wall : sergent-chef Shane Matthews (John Cena) * 2017 : Star Wars, épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Death Race 4 : Beyond Anarchy : le directeur (Cameron Jack) * 2018 : Aucun homme ni dieu : Donald Marium (James Badge Dale) * 2019 : Gemini Man : le principal Brown (Tony Scott) * 2019 : El Camino : Un film Breaking Bad : Neil (Scott MacArthur) Films d'animation * 1998 : Megalopolis : La Cité du démon : Kamo * 2003 : Les Enfants de la pluie : Akkar * 2008 : Appleseed Ex Machina : Briareos * 2009 : Là-haut : Gamma * 2010 : Raiponce : la main froide (chant) * 2013 : Planes : Zed * 2013 : Monstres Academy : Chet Alexander * 2014 : Planes 2 : Cad Spinner * 2014 : Opération Casse-noisette : l'agent de police * 2016 : La Ligue des justiciers vs Teen Titans : Barry Allen / Flash * 2016 : Batman Unlimited : Machines contre Mutants : Barry Allen / Flash * 2017 : Capitaine Superslip : M. Chonchon / Capitaine SuperslipDoublé par Ed Helms en version originale. * 2017 : Toy Story : Hors du temps : Reptillus Maximus (court métrage) * 2017 : Opération Casse-noisette 2 : FrankieDoublé par Bobby Cannavale en version originale. * 2018 : Suicide Squad : Le Prix de l'Enfer : Eobard Thawne / Professeur Zoom * 2018 : Lego DC Super Heroes : The Flash : Barry Allen / Flash et Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash Télévision Téléfilms * Götz Otto dans : ** La Catin (2011) : König Sigismund von Luxemburg ** La Châtelaine (2012) : König Sigismund von Luxemburg ** Le Testament de la catin (2013) : König Sigismund von Luxemburg * Jonathan LaPaglia dans : ** La Voix de l'innocence (2005) : Cooper ** Les Fantômes de l'amour (2006) : Billy Hunter * David Chokachi dans : ** Mélodie pour un meurtre (2007) : Dave ** Bats: Human Harvest (2008) : Russo * Tony Pitts dans : ** The Red Riding Trilogy: 1980 (2009) : John Nolan ** The Red Riding Trilogy: 1983 (2009) : John Nolan * 1998 : Mafia : La Trahison de Gotti : le gardien de nuit (Michael Rothberger) * 2002 : Too Legit: The MC Hammer Story : M. C. Hammer (Romany Malco) * 2005 : Un inconnu dans mon lit : Ryan Hansen (Chris Kramer) * 2006 : Sous haute tension : John Preston (David Arquette) * 2006 : Un mariage presque parfait : Ben Rosen (Eddie McClintock) * 2009 : Le Visage du crime : Charles (Martin Donovan) * 2010 : Le Cœur de la famille : Brian Westman (Jay Huguley) * 2015 : L'Enfant de Buchenwald : Andre Höfel (Peter Schneider) * 2016 : La Seconde Femme : Ed Warwick (Nick Principe) * 2018 : Fahrenheit 451 : capitaine Beatty (Michael Shannon) Séries télévisées thumb|110px|Jay R. Ferguson * Jay R. Ferguson dans : ** Surface (2006) : Rich Connelly ** Ghost Whisperer (2010) : Gil Bradley (saison 5, épisode 19) ** Lie to Me (2010) : Jimmy (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Burn Notice (2012) : John O'Lear (saison 5, épisode 7) ** Twin Peaks (2017) : l'agent spécial Randall Headley thumb|110px|Adam Baldwin * Adam Baldwin dans : ** Day Break (2008) : inspecteur Chad Shelten ** Chuck (2008-2013) : major puis colonel John Casey ** Castle (2012) : inspecteur Ethan Slaughter (saison 4, épisode 21) ** New York, unité spéciale (2013) : le capitaine Steven Harris (3 épisodes) thumb|110px|Jonathan LaPaglia * Jonathan LaPaglia dans : ** Washington Police (2001-2004) : officier Kevin Debreno ** Cold Case : Affaires classées (2008-2010) : Curtis Bell ** La Gifle (2013) : Hector * Rick Hoffman dans : ** Philly (2002) : Terry Loomis ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (2004) : Harvey Clarke ** Samantha qui ? (2008-2010) : Chase Chapman thumb|110px|Romany Malco * Romany Malco dans : ** Weeds (2006-2014) : Conrad Shepard ** Super Hero Family (2011) : George ** The Good Wife (2011) : Justin Coyne * Michael Easton dans : ** VR.5 (1995) : Duncan ** Total Recall 2070 (1999) : David Hume * Max Perlich dans : ** Homicide (1996-1998) : James H. Brodie (36 épisodes) ** Justified (2012-2014) : Sammy Tonin (4 épisodes) * Ted Atherton dans : ** Sue Thomas, l'œil du FBI (2003-2006) : Miles Leland III ** The Border (2009-2011) : Holland * Jeffrey Donovan dans : ** Les Forces du mal (2004) : l'inspecteur David Creegan ** Monk (2006) : Steve Wagner * Gil Birmingham dans : ** Into the West (2005) : Dog Star ** Castle (2010) : Cacaw Te (saison 2, épisode 19 : La Malédiction de la momie / Wrapped Up in Death) * David Chokachi dans : ** Roman noir (2006) : Dave (épisode 9) ** Makaha Beach (2006-2009) : Justin Healy * Dieter Bach dans : ** Le Destin de Lisa (2006) : John Fuchs ** Le Destin de Bruno (2007) : John Fuchs * Brian Austin Green dans : ** Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor (2008-2010) : Derek Reese ** Les Experts : Miami (2010) : Anthony Green (saison 7, épisode 25) * Andrew Rothenberg dans : ** True Blood (2008) : Malcolm (3 épisodes) ** Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée (2010) : Iggy (saison 2, épisode 1) * Antonio Jaramillo dans : ** Burn Notice (2013) : le lieutenant Garza (saison 6, épisode 12) ** Shades of Blue (2016) : Miguel Zepeda thumb|110px|Shemar Moore * Shemar Moore dans : ** Esprits criminels (2006-2016) : agent Derek Morgan (250 épisodes) ** S.W.A.T. (depuis 2017) : le sergent Daniel « Hondo » Harrelson * 1990-1991 : 21 Jump Street : l'officier Anthony « Mac » McCann (Michael Bendetti) * 1993-1995 : Sauvés par le gong : La Nouvelle Classe : Thomas « Tommy D » De Luca (Jonathan Angel) * 1994-1996 : Alerte à Malibu : Logan Fowler (Jaason Simmons) * 1995 : Melrose Place : Mitch Sheridan (Joel Gretsch) (saison 3, épisode 6) * 1998 : De la Terre à la Lune (From the Earth to the Moon) : John Young (John Posey) (3 épisodes - mini-série) * 1998 : Millennium : le gérant de l'immeuble / l'automobiliste (saison 1, épisode 17) * 1998 : Brooklyn South : Clement Johnson (Richard T. Jones) (20 épisodes) * 1999 : Dawson : Chris Wolfe (Jason Behr) (6 épisodes) * 2000 : Popular : Adam Rotchild Ryan (Wentworth Miller) * 2001-2003 : Lydia DeLucca (That's Life) : Paul DeLucca / Paulie DeLucca (Kevin Dillon) (34 épisodes) * 2001 : DAG : Jerome Daggett (David Alan Grier) (17 épisodes) * 2002 : Roswell : Jesse Ramirez (Adam Rodríguez) (17 épisodes) * 2002 : Ally McBeal : Wilson Jade (Bobby Cannavale) * 2003-2005 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Andy Richter : Andy Richter (Andy Richter) (19 épisodes) * 2004 : Méthode Zoé : Marcos Morales (Bronson Picket) (18 épisodes) * 2005 : The Shield : l'officier Lucas (Kenneth Colom) (11 épisodes) * 2005 : Monk : Tony Lucarelli (Lochlyn Munro) (saison 3, épisode 5) * 2005 : Kevin Hill : Damien « Dame » Ruiz (Jon Seda) (22 épisodes) * 2007 : Californication : Todd Carr (Chris Williams) * 2008 : Moonlight : Mick St. John (Alex O'Loughlin) * 2008 : Desperate Housewives : Barrett (Armie Hammer) (saison 4, épisode 8) * 2008-2013 : American Wives : Chase Moran (Jeremy Davidson) (56 épisodes) * 2008 : Dr House : Derek Hoyt (Tory Kittles) (saison 3, épisode 11) * 2008 : Eleventh Hour : inspecteur McNeil (Marc Blucas) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2009 : Pushing Daisies : Randy Mann (David Arquette) * 2010 : Lost : Les Disparus : Lennon (John Hawkes) * 2010 : Desperate Housewives : Yaniv (T. J. Ramini) (saison 5, épisode 14) * 2010-2013 : Rizzoli and Isles : Dr. « Doctor » Charles Hoyt (Michael Massee) * 2010-2014 : Boardwalk Empire : Nelson Van Alden (Michael Shannon) * 2011 : Lie to Me : Milo (Jonno Roberts) (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2011-2012 : Mad Dogs : Alvo (Ben Chaplin) * 2012 : Le Pacte : Fabio (Lars Ranthe) * 2012 : Lights Out : Johnny Leary (Pablo Schreiber) * 2013 : Cracked : Leo Beckett (Dayo Ade) * 2013 : Alcatraz : Guy Hastings (Jim Parrack) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2013 : Grimm : Jarold Kempfer (Mark Pellegrino) (saison 2, épisode 3) * depuis 2013 : Arrow : Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Manu Bennett) * 2013 : Southland : l'officier Hank Lucero (Anthony Ruivivar) (saison 5) * 2014 : Suits : Avocats sur mesure : Stephen Huntley (Max Beesley) (saison 3) * 2015 : Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt : Dr. Franff (Martin Short) * 2015-2017 : Dark Matter : Marcus Boone, dit « Trois » (Anthony Lemke) * 2015-2017 : Bloodline : Kevin Rayburn (Norbert Leo Butz[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/Bloodline.html Fiche du doublage de la série Bloodline] sur Doublage Séries Database, le 24 décembre 2014.) * 2016 : Les Médicis : Maîtres de Florence : Rinaldo degli Albizzi (Lex Shrapnel) * 2016 : The Night Of : Calvin Hart (Ashley Thomas) * 2016 : Lucifer : Davis Fitzgerald (Kiko Ellsworth) * 2017 : Pure Genius : Dr. Walter Wallace (Dermot Mulroney) * 2017 : Mom : Nick Banaszak (Chris Pratt) * depuis 2017 : Riverdale : le shérif Keller (Martin Cummins) * 2017-2019 : The Deuce : Vincent et Frankie Martino (James Franco) * depuis 2017 : Younger : Colin McNichol (Jay Wilkison) Séries d'animation * 2001-2006 : La Ligue des justiciers : FlashDoublé par Michael Rosenbaum en version originale. * 2002 : Xcalibur : Morgan, Silkar * 2005 : Les Supers Nanas : AceDoublé par Jeff Bennett en version originale. * 2006-2011 : Manny et ses outils : Marty, Crucy[http://www.planete-jeunesse.com/fiche-1948-manny-et-ses-outils.html « Fiche du doublage de la série d'animation Manny et ses outils »] sur Planète Jeunesse. * 2008-2014 : Wakfu : Remington Smisse, Smisse Monde * 2019 : Neon Genesis Evangelion : Shiro Tokita Jeux vidéo * 2001 : Halo: Combat Evolved : Major John-117 * 2004 : Halo 2 : Major John-117 * 2005 : Ultimate Spider-Man : Wolverine * 2005 : Alexandra Ledermann 6 : L'École des champions : Esteban / Spike / Patrick / Harry * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Rai * 2006 : Alexandra Ledermann 7 : Le Défi de l'Étrier d'or : Esteban / Spike / Patrick / Harry * 2006 : Neverwinter Nights 2 : Kelemvor * 2007 : Halo 3 : Major John-117 * 2007 : Mass Effect : Nihlus et Chellick * 2007 : Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Jabal, le Rafik du bureau des Assassins de la ville d'Acre * 2008 : Turok : Logan * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Zevran * 2009 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : voix additionnelles * 2009 : Risen : Luis * 2010 : Call of Duty: Black Ops : Weaver * 2010 : Enslaved: Odyssey to the West : Monkey * 2010 : Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty : le chef des mercenaires * 2010 : Split/Second Velocity : le réalisateur * 2010 : Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood : Micheletto Corella * 2010 : Mafia II : Henry Tomasino * 2011 : Dragon Age 2 : Zévran * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : voix additionnelles * 2011 : PowerUp Heroes : le narrateur * 2011 : DC Universe Online : plusieurs personnages * 2011 : Tron: Evolution : Zuse * 2011 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 : Grinch * 2012 : Diablo III : le moine * 2012 : League of Legends : Darius * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : M.. Torgue * 2012 : Prototype 2 : Alex Mercer * 2012 : Halo 4 : Major John-117 * 2012 : Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City : Beltway * 2012 : Spec Ops: The Line : Adams * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : Birdie * 2013 : Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon : Rex « Power » Colt * 2013 : Sly Cooper : Voleurs à travers le temps : Rioichi Cooper * 2013 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist : Isaac Briggs * 2013 : Call of Duty: Ghosts : Rork * 2013 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du serpent : Shears * 2013 : Crysis 3 : Michael Sykes dit « Psycho » * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Syndrome * 2014 : Watch Dogs : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Destiny : le commandant Zavala * 2014 : Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare : voix diverses * 2014 : Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel : M.. Torgue * 2014 : Lego Batman 3 : Au-delà de Gotham : Jor-El (DLC : L'homme d'Acier) * 2014 : Lords of the Fallen : Harkyn * 2015 : Mortal Kombat X : Scorpion / Hanzo Hasashi * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Kharazim et Rexxar * 2015 : Lego Jurassic World : Owen GradyDoublé par Chris Pratt en version originale. * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Emmet Brickowski / Owen Grady * 2015 : The Order: 1886 : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Halo 5: Guardians : Major John-117 * 2016 : The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt : Dettlaff * 2016 : FIFA 17 : Andy Butler * 2016 : Deus Ex: Mankind Divided : voix additionnelles * 2016 : Battlefield 1 : Frederick Bishop * 2017 : Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3 : le capitaine Jonathan « Jon » North * 2017 : FIFA 18 : Andy Butler * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : Peter Quill / Star-Lord, le Pharaon * 2017 : Call of Duty: WWII : le sergent William Pierson * 2017 : Destiny 2 : le commandant Zavala * 2017 : Need for Speed: Payback : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : les clones de la République * 2017 : Resident Evil 7: Biohazard : le soldat interrogé par Joe (DLC : End of Zoe) * 2018 : Far Cry 5 - Hours of Darkness : Cayson « Moses » Walker et le pilote d'hélicoptère * 2018 : Jurassic World Evolution : Owen Grady * 2018 : FIFA 19 : Andy Butler * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Heatwave * 2018 : Just Cause 4 : Javi Huerta * 2019 : Metro Exodus : Damir * 2019 : Far Cry : New Dawn : des ravageurs * 2019 : Mortal Kombat 11 : Scorpion * 2019 : Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled : Pinstripe * 2019 : Borderlands 3 : M. Torgue * 2019 : Death Stranding : HiggsDoublé par Troy Baker en version originale. * 2019 : Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order : Taron Malicos Voix off * Into the Weird Side (CD-DVD Live - 2009) du groupe de Métal Bawdy Festival 2 Notes et références Voir aussi Liens externes * Site officiel * David Krüger sur IMDb * David Krüger sur AlloCiné * David Krüger sur 1001 comédiens * Voxographie détaillée de David Krüger sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de David Krüger sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de David Krüger (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Médias externes * Interviews vidéo : ** [https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2a6vga_interview-david-kruger-vf-du-master-chief_videogames Interview de David Krüger pour la VF de Master Chief en 2014] ** Interview de David Krüger au Gameplay 2014 ** Interview de David Krüger au Paris Manga 2013 ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrhC57uFEZ8 Interview avec les voix françaises de Halo: Master Chief et Cortana en 2012] Krüger David Krüger David Krüger David Krüger David Krüger David